


Little Fëanor

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Curufin is like his father in every way.
Relationships: Curufin | Curufinwë & Fëanor | Curufinwë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Little Fëanor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/gifts).



Atarinkë groaned and made to get up before a hand gently pushed him back down. 

“Easy…” 

“What happened?” 

“Minor injury. Lie still.” 

Cracking one eye open, Atarinkë watched as his father administered tonic to his wound. 

“I should have seen it coming,” Atarinkë sighed. 

“You are but still a novice smith, Curvo,” Fëanáro said in a gentle tone. “Do not let this one mistake dampen your spirit. The forge is your home, as it is mine. I too had suffered multiple injuries in the beginning.” 

At this admission, Atarinkë leaned back and smiled. Just like his father in every way.


End file.
